


Did It Hurt?

by That_Mediocre_Writer



Series: These are the Nights that Never Die [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mediocre_Writer/pseuds/That_Mediocre_Writer
Summary: Two scenarios in which Malvie uses the “Did it hurt?” pick up line and gets an unexpected response.





	Did It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some idea I got from Tumblr. I don’t any own any of the characters. I only checked this over once so feel free to point out any typos in the comments

“Hey.”

Mal looked up, startled. There, standing in front of her, was a tall, stunning girl. She had flowing dark hair, mahogany eyes, and was currently showing off a charming smile. Before Mal could come up with any sort of reply, the girl continued.

“Did it hurt?” 

Mal furrowed her eyebrows and plainly asked, “What?”

The girl’s smile became mischievous. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” she clarified.

Now, some girls might’ve blushed and giggled or ignored the terrible pick up line, but Mal wasn’t just some girl. Instead, she plainly stated, “No, because I crawled my way up from hell.”

A look of confusion flashed over the girl’s face. Then, she grinned and said, “That explains why you’re so hot.”

Mal arched her eyebrow. “Well played,” she conceded. “Name’s Mal. Yours?”

“I’m Evie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did it hurt?”

They were lying on a hill together, gazing at the starry night sky. Evie turned her attention away from the twinkling stars to Mal’s twinkling, jade green eyes. She smiled and replied, “What, when I fell from heaven?”

Mal smirked and said, “No,” she paused. “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Evie grinned. “Well played Mal,” she chuckled.

They smiled and stared at each other for a bit longer. Evie glanced back up towards the moonlit sky and admitted, “It’s hard to believe that we met almost 5 years ago.”

“It’s hard to believe that we’re getting married in 3 months,” Mal added.

“Yeah, but we’ll do it together,” she said, turning back to Mal.

“I’ll be there to catch you when you fall.”

“And I’ll be there to pull you up when you’re at your lowest.”

“I love you Evie.”

“I love you too Mal.”

Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, and for the rest of the night, they lay there together, simply and completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so I’m not sure if it’s good or not. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments or kudos if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
